Storms
by Sara101022
Summary: Rose's unexplainable fear of storms turns into a cute scene with a little OCC. Doctor/Rose. *Fluff Alert* Some minor fluff involved. Read away!


This was just a quick fluff idea I summoned up a few seconds ago and I just happened to have Microsoft Word up, so I decided 'What the hay

**This was just a quick fluff idea I summoned up a few seconds ago and I just happened to have Microsoft Word up, so I decided 'What the hay?' It's worth a shot**

**If this small fluffy fiction receives a few nice comments (not that I don't expect a few constructive criticisms. After all, that's what part of writing is all about! You have to build your literature setting around what people want to read, after all.) , then I **_**may**_** consider writing a few more, seeing as I positively LOVE to write bundles and bundles of fluff (Especially involving Doctor/Rose)**

**Warning: May/**_**Will **_**contain fluff. ;)**

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Rose winced under the dramatic impact of luminous light flashing through her small bedroom. The shadows lurked in the corners, almost daunting her as she lay arched beneath the blanket currently covering her mildly shivering body.

Ever since she was a young child, she had always hated the low rumble of unsettled anger that seemed to be raging from the depths of the sky. The flashes of sudden jagged light searing through the clouded blanket of the heavens above.

Something about the whole idea unnerved her. Every time a storm brewed, she had always sunk beneath her duvet, willing it to end soon. Rose had never actually thought of it as a phobia, seeing as she did not seem the type of person to get unsettled over something so small. She had internally hoped that, as time went on, the fear would eventually slip away. But instead of diminishing, it had continued to lash in her brain.

Rose gripped the covers tightly and let out an awkward squeal as the thunder bellowed.

She tried to take her mind off of it, and instead thought of the events that had previously taken place that day…

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - Flashback - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

"_Rooose_… Do we _have _too?" The Doctor whined, leaning against the wall in a morose fashion.

Rose crossed her arms stubbornly across her chest, her face darkening slightly.

"For the last time, **yes!** I happen to have a life and mum outside these walls."

The Doctor pouted, shooting her the 'puppy-dog' look.

"We're going. End off. Finished. Done."

The Doctor groaned, and slumped over the jump seat like a grumpy child.

Rose followed, and put a hand on the Doctor's shoulder.

"Look Doctor, I'm sorry that you and my mom don't exactly have a…" She paused and chewed her lip slightly, before forcing, "An eye too eye prospect on most things."

The Doctor raised his glance upwards towards Rose, who had the most apologetic face she could muster. "But I have to see mom every once in a while. I'm all she has left…"

Rose gazed to the floor, her caring auburn eyes misted over with guilt. The Doctor felt a pang of mixed shame wash over him. Here he was, acting childish and groaning, whilst Rose was merely thinking of others (like she most usually does). He'd go and suffer. For Rose's sake. This just proved how much he loved her. He was willing to spend an entire _24 hours _with Jackie Tyler. Not many would _dare._ Sighing heavily, he stood up. It seemed a man in love would do anything for their loved one. Though not many were in the same _situation_ as him and Rose.

Rose flashed him her signature smile and embraced him closely, whispering a happy "Thank you." over his shoulder.

The Doctor just grinned foolishly, forgetting the world around him existed. To him, it seemed like it was just the two of them alone.

When they eventually parted, the Doctor walked calmly over to the console, urging a weak smile on his face.

"Off we go, then."

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● – End Flashback - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

Rose smiled as she remembered the look upon the Doctor's face as he rambled on about how Jackie tortured him, adding extreme embellishment in most parts. I mean, honestly, Jackie would never stuff him in the tumble drier… Right?

A sudden squall of lightning sparked, steering Rose out of her thoughts. She sighed as her thoughts ran onto the Doctor. Her Doctor. She could see his uplifting smile, the glimmer of hope and warm heartedness in his chocolate eyes, tuffs of his wispy hair sticking up at strange angles. For a moment, she forgot all about the raging storm, and was consumed by the image of his smile.

Another crack of thunder boomed, and Rose recoiled, yelping once more.

The Doctor was lying on his bed, focusing on the wall, his face etched of expression. A distant scream sounded nearby. He sat up at break neck speed, guessing straight away who was yelling, and dashed to Rose's aid.

Rose bit her lip with such a force that the skin broke, leaving mild traces of blood. Rose closed her eyes tight, hunching her shoulders, as if to protect herself. Subtle footsteps echoed throughout the TARDIS corridors. Rose was too indulged in her fretting to hear the resounding noises weaken by the doorway.

A voice filled with concern shattered the eerie silence. "Rose..?"

Rose blinked, and sat up straight, turning to face him. The thunder roared once again, and Rose ducked down swiftly, hiding her face in the folds of sheets. The Doctor hurried over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He questioned softly, noting how beautiful she looked with the moons beam caressing her face.

She raised her eyes to meet his, her once hazel pools misted over with fear. Shooting him a watery smile, she blew air through her lips.

"What's wrong?" He asked, a sudden flash of concern showing in his eyes.

"N-Nuthin'. Honest. I-I'm sorry if I woke you…"

Her innocent expression didn't fool the Doctor.

"Is it… the storm?"

She twitched slightly, and he knew that he had hit a nerve. Slowly, she nodded, avoiding eye contact. She felt vulnerable and ridiculous. What sort of adult _gets_ _scared of storms?_ She didn't want to see the Doctor's expression, because she already knew what it would be. Ridicule.

The Doctor smiled tenderly, and enwittened his fingers with hers. She glanced up, feeling her blood pressure rise. He didn't look at all mocking.

"Rose, it's Ok to be afraid. Everybody's afraid of something. Take the Jackleshrews for instance. They are a small race of war creatures that look like the Absorbaloff's behind that are _supposed _to be the bravest race in the galaxy, not counting the Sontarans, yet they are terrified of anything with tails!" He laughed gently.

Rose felt herself tranquil, dropped her shoulders and beamed cheekily. "Are you comparing me to an alien that looks like the Absorbaloff's arse? Well, thanks! Love you too!" She blinked. She had meant it as a joke, but her heart was pacing inside her chest. She looked towards the Doctor out of the corner of her eye. The Doctor looked a little paralyzed, though a smile seemed to be surfacing.

She relaxed, and let out a slightly emphasized smile. Yet another crash of lightning seared, causing Rose to jump off of the bed and squeak, wrapping her arms tightly around the Doctor and burying her head into his chest.

The Doctor stood still for a second, before quickly returning her enfold. Eventually, Rose reluctantly parted from him, her cheeks blazing.

"S-Sorry… I-" She began, but was cut off by another boom of thunder. Still convulsing subtly from an unexplainable trepidation, she thrust herself at him again.

This time he lowered his head onto hers, and held her close to him, breathing her heavenly essence.

"Please don't let go…" Rose whispered; her eyes still wide from panic. He nodded faintly, and brought Rose closer too him.

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

The Doctor awoke to be confronted by Rose's tepid breath delicately caressing his face. He smiled gently as he realized that the two had fallen asleep in each others arms. He couldn't remember the last time he had ever slept so well. The storm seemed to have long ago passed.

"Humans…" He grinned fondly, shaking his head at his best friend.

He loved Rose Tyler, much more then he would like to admit. His hearts were bursting with lust as he gently stroked Rose's jaw line, and laid a kiss on her forehead.

Closing his eyes once more, he lightly tightened his arms around Rose, and drifted off into a slumber.

**Fin x**

○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○● - - ○●○●○●○●○●○●○●○●

**Did everybody survive? I'm guessing not. But for those of you that were lucky enough to struggle through all of that rubbish and come out **_**alive,**_** I'd like to know what you think!!**

**So, like it? Hate it? Despise it? **_**Lubify it? **_**Please let me know what you think! For every review, you get a super ultra mega jumbo awesome HUG FROM THE DOCTOR!! (: Well… Sort of.**

** Sara101022**


End file.
